ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen 2
Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice also known simply as Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice is an 2018 American computer animated epic musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel of the 2013 film Frozen. Plot Set After events of the first film, Olaf (Josh Gad) has just discovered that He isn't the only one who has Elemental powers and learns that He's adopted. So He goes on a journey to find others like Himself with help from Anna (Kristen Bell), Kristoff (Jonathan Groff),Elsa(Indina Menzel)and a new friend named Dylan (Josh Groban), along the way Olaf reunites with His biological parents, Mira (Ginnifer Goodwin) and Aaron (Josh Dallas) and finds Helligdom where people have the power of the elements, Earth, Fire, Water, Air and Ice. To her surprise. And it is there Olaf meets Drusilla (Kirstin Chenoweth), an comedic and enchanted Rockwoman, however not everything is not idyllic as it seems to be, Hans (Santino Fontana) is seeking revenge and with the help of The Duke of Weselton (Alan Tudyk), plans to terrorize Olaf And Arendelle. Now, facing impossible odds our group of friends must find a way to save His kingdom of ice. Voice cast *Josh Gad As Olaf A Silly Snowman Who Serves As Comic Relief And A Friend And GirlFriend Of Flora Anna Elsa Kirstoff Sven And Their Children. *Jacob Hopkins as Baby Olaf *Josh Groban as Dylan,Elsa's love interest, He accompanies Elsa on her journey to find others like herself and has the same ice powers has she does, He also has a mini Yeti named Frosty. *Kristen Bell as Princess Anna, Elsa's younger sister, Kristoff's wife and the mother of Heidi and Joseff, like her sister, she has elemental powers, in this case love that can save the day. *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff, Anna's husband and the father of Heidi and Joseff,he is a rugged mountain man and iceman accompanied by a reindeer named Sven. *Santino Fontana as Hans, The main antagonist The Man Who Trying To Kill Olaf In The Sequel *Indina Menzel As Elsa, The Queen Of Arendelle And The Main Protagonist, Anna's Elder Sister *Alan Tudyk as The Duke of Weselton, The secondary antagonist. He joins forces with Hans against Elsa and her family. *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mira, Elsa's real mother and has ice powers just like Elsa and Dylan. *Josh Dallas as Aaron, Elsa's real father and Mira's husband, has Earth element powers. *Kristin Chenoweth as Drusilla, an enchanted Olaf's love interest. And Rockwoman *Steven Tyler as Nie Natur, The leader of Helligdom and is friends with Aaron, Mira and everyone in the village. *Theo James as Lars, the third Brother of Hans who is more kindhearted and intelligent unlike his brothers and father. *Idris Elba as King Maximum, the king of the The southern isles and The father of Hans, Lars, Caleb and their Brothers who believe that the strongest is better then the weak. Minor Characters *Kevin Michael Richardson as Marshmallow, He is now King of the Snowmen of Elsa's Ice Palace after he crowned himself. When he met Elsa again he returned the crown back to her before returning to Arendelle together with Dylan, Mira and Aaron. He becomes more friendly to Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and the citizens of Arendelle as it's guardian and protector, he is Olaf's adoptive older brother. Richardson also voices Caleb, the older brother of Hans. *Chris Wiliams as Oaken. *Ciaran Hinds as The Grand Pabbie *Chris Kratt as Barak, The Brother of Cain and has Earth element powers. *Martin Kratt as Cain, The Brother of Barak and has Earth element powers. *Avi Kaplan as Nolan, He has Fire element powers and is friends with Zane,Aava, Kol and Wren. *Scott Hoying as Zane, He has Ice element powers and is friends with Nolan, Aava, Kol and Wren *Kirstin Maldonado as Aava, She has Water element powers and a another of friends with Nolan, Zane, Kol and Wren. *Kevin Olusola as Kol, He has Earth element powers and is friends with Nolan, Zane, Aava and Wren as well as a part-time job as the farms with Barak and Cain. *Mitch Grassi as Wren, He has Air element powers and a part of friends with Nolan, Zane, Aava and Kol. *Maurice LaMarche as King Aagnrr, Elsa's Adopted father and Anna's real father. *Jennifer Lee as Queen Iduna, Elsa's Adopted mother and Anna's real mother. Lee also voiced Marriott, Dylan's long-lost mother. *Tyree Brown as Joseff, Anna and Kristoff's son and Heidi's older Brother. *Katie Lopez as Heidi, Anna and Kristoff's daugher and Joseff's younger Sister. *Tom Lister Jr. as Hamnick, An obese and abusive ringmaster who owns a circus freak show. *Raymond Ochoa As Snowgies miniature snowmen who were created as companions for Marshmallow and Olaf ,by Elsa when she was sick in Frozen Fever. One of them is adopted by Olaf and raised as his son. *Taylor Swift as Selena, She has water elemental powers like Aava and is a dance partner to Drusilla. *Melissa McCarthy As Flora Olaf's Girlfriend. *Steve Aoki As DJ Future Olaf *Miley Cyrus As Breah *Frank Weller As Sven, Kristoff's Reindeer. He Craves Carrots. *Jeff Bennett As Yury, A Tail Skinny Snowman Who Dylan Created. He Has Long Skinny Arms With Ice Fingers Like Marshmallow And Snow Legs. *Ed Sheeran As Yosef *Dove Cameron As Theodora The Fire Princess Who Trying To Kill Olaf In The Sequel. *The Lumineers As Evil Olaf Olaf's Evil Trwin Brother. *Fitz And The Tantrums As Sicky Olaf *Bebe Rexha As Future Flora Wrabel As Cool Olaf Marshmello As Hansom Olaf Production Music November 21,2018 Soundtrack #''We are One'' - The residents of Helligdom #''Some how you Changed My Side''- Olaf And Flora #''Try Again'' - Hans And The Duke #''A Wonderful Thing is the Yeti'' - Dylan #''The Face That I Love''- Olaf, Drusilla and the residents #''We are one ( Version 2 )'' - The residents of Helligdom #''We Got Heart -'' Olaf, Dylan, Mira and Aaron #''Thanks to You'' - Olaf and Dylan #''lce Cold (Film Version)''- The cast Of Frozen 2 #''Raging Fire'' - Pentatonix #''Ice Cold'' - Taylor Swift and Steven Tyler. 12.[[The Battle Begins - Steve Aoki.]] 13.The Cold Never Bother U Anyway - Olaf And Elsa. 14.What His Name ?/His Name Is Olaf (End Credits) - The Lumineers. 15.HandClap (End Credits) - Fitz And The Tantrums. 16.I Got You (End Credits) - Bebe Rexha 17.Words (End Credits) - Daya'' Instrumental #''Kiassische'' #''The choosing of the Elements'' #''Taken from Home/The way to Arendelle'' #''A Snowman Day'' #''Memory Village'' #''The Compass'' #''Hans in Wesetlon'' #''Royal Journey'' #''The Land of Weselton '' #''Meet Dylan/Circus Escape'' #''The way of the Compass '' #''The Reunion '' #''Drusilla's Show'' #''Arendelle is mine '' #''First day on the job '' #''Mother Nature/a Picture of me'' #''Breaking the Rules'' #''One Night in the Road'' #''Weselton Chase'' #''Olaf's search and rescue'' #''the Trader's fair'' #''Flora's Arrival'' #''Hans, the Duke and Aaron'' #'What you Are #''Olaf To The Rescue'' #''Hans is coming '' #''Olaf's Belongs'' # He Needs Both Families #''The Duke's Entrance'' #''Fight Back'' #''Last Stand/Olaf vs The King of the Southern isles'' #''This Is My Kingdom Of Ice"'' #''You did It'' #''Home Again'' 35.Olaf's Sad Moments 36."The Cold Never Bother U Anyways" ''Notes/Trivia'' *If the film became a success, Olaf And The Snowpeople will get Their own movie titled ''Olaf And The Snowpeople The Movie. '' Category:Walt Disney Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Sequels Category:Family Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Musicals Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Frozen Category:Sequel Category:Disney films Category:2018 Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:Direct-to-video sequel films